User talk:Phantom R
Old Talk Page Messages 1 Old Talk Page Messages 2 Block Epic Face? He has pretty much atmitted to trolling and obviously can't take a joke on my "If you have ponies but love Phineas then this is your nightMARE" page. Rawrlego "Playful?" 02:07, November 28, 2011 (UTC) He doesn't have to block the Epic Face because he's proboaly just another user using a different account. Kh2cool 02:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Message 2 am i cool?and is the pen in my pocket coloured like cheeze?Toto Blue 17:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) how do i post polls? Toto Blue 21:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) "Ponies" badge track I think that you should add a badge track for "Ponies" here are some names of badges: 5 edits = Fillie 10 edits = Oatmeal? Are you crazy? 25 edits = It needs to be about 20% cooler 50 = *squee* 100 = 10 seconds flat! 250 = Eeyup. Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 16:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Message 4 MERRY CHRISTMAS! Message 5 ALT? Do you think Rawrlego's comment is over the top? http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Cereal Gray Pea Shooter 15:26, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Message 6 Hey dude..i'm sorry about the account i made and the vandalism. -Wikia Contributor What user were you? You do mean this wiki, right? Everything's Better With Perry 02:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) yes its me...and guess what after you blocked,i wanted to apologize because i just did'nt think about what i was doing .>_< -Wikia Contributor It's okay, everyone vandals or trolls from time to time. Thanks for apologizing. And what was your user name? Or did you not use an account? Everything's Better With Perry 02:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) i was KILLTHISWIKINOW,and i think i was just taught something,never vandalize one's wiki and i realized i owed this wiki and you an apology. -Wikia Contributor Okay, thanks. You can join if you want, but with a different user name of course. Everything's Better With Perry 02:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Ello! May I join dis coveshation? Gray Pea Shooter 02:50, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Layton Badge track! Toto Blue 15:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) if ya need ideas i have em Re: Skyward Sword I'm slightly farther than you, though not that much. *sigh* ._. 02:12, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Uhh... Give me your parents emails I think I can have a little talk with them about school. Y!A I made my own Yahoo answers trolling, pony style. Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 13:24, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Why I havnt been editing in a while Got friggin grounded for most of december. They're Fun :3 14:33, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Dat logo... U got a present! Present for Alternate Phineas from KittyKatswell925 Excuse me how do i get admin? Just Like they say in Brooklyn User:VManJustice A Funny Spogenbob pic Can i upload a Spogebob pic But the pic has the b word and the s word but can i upload it? HELP! I CAN'T SEE COMMENTS! HELP! PWNED! 01:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki logo It includes Ponies, Phineas and Ferb, and fried chicken. Fluttershy Scootaloo Pinkie Pie 00:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear Altenate Phineas Greetings. (Why did I start this so formal?) Well ALT I need to ask of you some things... #Can I be fought before I join the party? Because I am the most rebelous user (I get lotsa ma stuff deleded I guess I should of read the enclosed Instruction book!) #Can you add this person? http://www.spriters-resource.com/genesis/drrobmbm/sheet/5929 I bet you have some secerts planned but having him in the game without anyone else knowing intil they play would be cool. (If you do this and having him in your update/trailers then could you have him say (When the screen is black) Snoop PINGAS as Usual I see? And that would be funn-ish...or pie) #BACON-PIE THE BEST INVENTED THING SINCE NON SLICED BREAD! :D ALrighty then. I hope u lisin to dis. Ur friend Gray Pea Shooter 02:16, February 2, 2012 (UTC) WAIT! When I said "We need one person to leave..." I meant IaLL since I wanted RIBs so come back! Please. 'Sup, AP! It's me, TWK! I just decided to look at this fried chicken wiki, and it is hilarious. Besides, I love fried chicken, it's great. How've you been as well? The WonderKat (Talk) 18:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Fine mostly. The WonderKat (Talk) 23:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday, Alt! thumb|350px|right|Now here's your present! Redsox1099 (FUS DO DAH!!!!!) 20:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I missed it Wasn't on all yesterday so I couldn't wish you a happy b-day then. I guess I can say happy belated birthday Alt Phin! today, so I will. Happy belated birthday Alt Phin! May fried chicken be with you. Learning to walk again. I believe I've waited long enough. [[User blog:Livin' in a fun house|''Where do I begin?'']] 12:39, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Alternate Phineas! User:MrJoshbumstead WERE THE BIRTHDAY BACKROUNDS??? HALP! Gray Pea Shooter 03:06, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Will you Unban me from chat Badge Track Will you do a Mudkip Badge Track 1-Your Starting To Liek Them 5- Pokemon Mudkipz 10- Your Starting To Liek Mudkipz Moar! 25-Even MOAR! 50-Army Of MudKipz! 100-I Liek Mudkipz 250-YOU LIEK AND LOVE THE MUDKIPS! VManJustice 01:05, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Switch It... Fix it I Got banned again will you unban me Again from chat The IP adress who was spamming was on a Wikipedia list of IP adresses who were banned for vandalism... lol. Do a barrel roll! 02:40, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Randomon Map The map looks great! Thanks!IT'S SCIENCE! SCIENCY SCIENCE! PINGASCIENCE! 10:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Possible S&K Threat... http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/97.115.153.117 He's been deleting Pokemon from the "Things That Need To Be Canceled" Page and replacing it with other shows. Is my speculation right? Please respond as soon as possible. Thanks! Dr. Pepper (I mean, what is it?) (Is it cola or root beer?) 22:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Cool! If you're already working on the game, I'll make sprites now! IT'S SCIENCE! SCIENCY SCIENCE! PINGASCIENCE! 23:10, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, Random wiki had a huge vandal, so I had to come here, and I kind of like it here. I'll help both wikis. Ring me later.-Moon Snail. P.S, snails are awesome. Speak with me. 15:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) THERE IS SOMTHING A BIT...of... THESE ARE THE THINGS THE I THINK ARE VERY QUEER IN THIS WIKI * all these... rules * millions of diffrent pepole folllowing those useless rules * those rules are: all of them exept the bulleing part Thepussinboots898 03:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC)the (offical) wiki chat Thepussinboots898 03:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC)and kirby...who (never) agrees with the wiki chat who is part chat part pony